


Clarification

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Clarification

Title: Clarification  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC-17  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #97 Hearts and flowers  
Warning(s): smex!  
A/N: Severus wants to make some things clear.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Clarification

~

“Hearts and flowers are not my preference,” Severus purred.

Harry, his arse in the air, nodded frantically. “No hearts, no flowers, right,” he gasped. “Can we get on with the sex?”

“Such things should be clear if we’re to proceed with this... association,” Severus murmured.

“They’re clear. Now, back to the sex?”

Severus slipped his fingers out of Harry and lined himself up. “There is one thing... I do accept, however,” he panted as he thrust in and out.

“What?”

“You. In my bed. That’s the only gift I require.”

Harry smiled. That was gift giving taken care of, then.

~


End file.
